


Summer Fun

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Ayala Ryder always wished that she'd been able to take part in typical summer activities back on Earth--eating ice cream, running through sprinklers, and complaining about the heat. (Well, she has the last one down.) The crew come together to make her dreams a reality. Short and sweet one-shot.





	Summer Fun

“I forget, does Palaven have summer?” Ayala drummed her hands on the sleek metal of the Tempest’s helm.

Vetra didn’t look up from her omni-tool. “I don’t really know. I didn’t spend that much time there, if you’ll recall.”

“I mean, summer’s just hotter than normal back on Earth, and people walk around in swimsuits, drinking iced tea and stuff. I’ve seen the vids.”

Vetra laughed, “If you wore a human swimsuit on Palaven, your butt would get fried in a second. Our _very attractive_ armor isn’t just for show. Well, mine has some more flair than usual, but I don’t have a stick up my ass either.”

Ayala groaned. “The Citadel was always climate controlled, and on the digs, we were either inside or wearing suits and helmets outside. I’ve never had a _real_ summer experience.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re unhappy because you want to suffer in the heat and drink cold things? We could get one of Jaal’s heat lamp things and pour you ice water.”

“Yeah,” Ayala sighed, “It’s just not the same though.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I think it’s come to this. Ryder, I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me. Kallo, it’s time for Plan B.”

“Wait, what?” Ayala stood up fully from where she was leaning.

Vetra hummed happily to herself, and pulled Ryder back away from the bridge. “Sorry, it’s a mutiny, but a good one. You’ll like the surprise, I promise.”

“If you say so.”

—

About twenty minutes later, the Tempest was docked, and the crew (led by Vetra) pushed a blind-folded Ayala Ryder through the crowd.

“Look out, Pathfinder coming through!” Liam shouted.

“Very special person, and _friends_ , here!” Peebee added.

The crowd murmured, but made space for them.

Finally, they reached the head of the mass, and Vetra removed the fabric from Ayala’s eyes.

“Tada!” She smiled.

Ayala gasped, audible in the hushed crowd. “Holy shit. We have ice cream now? How did I not know about this before?”

Vetra laughed, “I pulled some strings. Lexi told me how down you’d been for a while, and then you wouldn’t shut up about wanting a _real_ summer treat. So, we put something together and–”

She was interrupted by Ayala barrelling into her chest at full speed. 

“Thank you! I love it! You’re the best.”

Vetra cleared her throat. People were staring.

“Yes, well…ahem. I’m glad you like it.”

—

Ayala put her head down on the floor of the Tempest's bathroom. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I ate that much.” She moaned, clutching her stomach.

“I can’t either. I mean, wow! You shelled out enough credits for everyone to have three scoops–each!” Peebee chuckled, taking another lick from her cone.

“Seriously? Is Scott like this too?” Cora crossed her arms over her chest.

“No. He’s worse. Hey, guys, this metal is really cold. It feels awesome.”

“That’s disgusting,” Vetra frowned, “I know for a fact that Gil didn’t use the proper amount of cleaning fluid last time. It’s probably covered in bacteria.”

“Heh heh…it’s still so worth it.” Ayala smiled goofily, before grimacing. “Only just.”

Vetra nodded toward the infirmary. “Want me to get those anti-nausea tablets Lexi mentioned?”

“…Please.”

“Whatever you say, Pathfinder. Happy summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This was based on that conversation that Jaal can have with Ryder about "iced cream.")  
> Side-note: I hate the heat, but ice cream is the one saving grace of summer. I think my Ryder would agree.   
> Unbeta'd, so please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar errors that I missed, or if you have any other constructive criticism.   
> Enjoy! : )


End file.
